


Tiga Kata

by NairelRaslain



Series: karena kita sama tidak warasnya dengan dunia [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Izaya/Mika, OOC, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Tiga kata itu sebaiknya diucapkan—atau tidak dan biarkan saja?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:**  
>  **Durarara!!** merupakan properti sah milik Narita Ryohgo.  
>  **1,2,3,4** merupakan lagu milik Plain White T’s (dalam album Big Bad World tahun 2008)  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**  
>  untuk _event_ Refresh Festival!

Di suatu Rabu sore yang muram, Harima Mika memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kafe. Selain mencoba menu baru yang disediakan kafe, ia sendiri kebetulan memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuk bersantai. Urusan-urusan kehidupannya memang agak menjemukan—ah, kebetulan sekali sore itu hujan, dan secangkir cokelat panas favoritnya memberikan kombinasi yang menyenangkan.

“Sendirian, eh?”

Sepasang mata Mika yang tadinya memperhatikan keluar lewat jendela kaca besar di sampingnya, langsung bergerak. Mika praktis mendengus keras—tidak perlu ditutupi—ketika sadar siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya mengambil kursi kosong di hadapannya. “Cari tempat lain saja sana,” tukasnya garang—lagi-lagi tidak perlu menutupi keengganannya, “Aku tidak sudi berbagi tempat denganmu.”

Tawa khas justru yang pertama kali keluar menanggapi kalimat Mika barusan. Kalau tidak ingat sedang ada di kafe, Mika yakin sudah melayangkan beberapa pukulan untuk makhluk sialan di hadapannya. “Sayangnya penuh, lihat saja kalau tidak percaya.”

Sementara informan sialan itu menikmati secangkir kopi yang barusan diantar pelayan kafe, diam-diam bola mata Mika bergerak. Ah, benar, kafe memang penuh sore itu. Dan sialnya, memang tidak ada tempat lain untuk diisi.

“Aku curiga kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu.” Mika menyandarkan punggungnya, menatap Izaya hati-hati.

Izaya tertawa lagi. “Peduli padaku, hm?” Mika mendengus lagi—dan tawa Izaya kembali meledak. “Kupikir kau hanya tertarik dengan Yagiri Seiji sampai menguntitnya. Sudah bisa berpaling dari orang itu?”

Punggung Mika kaku. Dengan cekatan, tangan Mika meraih pisau makan dari piringnya yang sudah tandas isinya, dan segera dilemparkannya pisau makan itu menuju Izaya—dengan penuh dendam, tentunya. “Diam, berengsek! Itu masa lalu!”

Gerak refleks Izaya memang sialan, hanya menggeser tubuh sedikit dan rencana Mika gagal. Pisau makan membentur sandaran kursi, jatuh berisik di atas lantai. Tawa Izaya kembali meledak, agak sedikit lebih keras. Keduanya tahu pengunjung lain dalam kafe memperhatikan mereka—dan keduanya tidak peduli. Toh sebentar lagi pengunjung kafe akan kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

“Hei, hei, ini milik kafe, loh.” Izaya membungkuk, mengambil pisau makan yang jatuh dan kemudian dikembalikan ke piring kosong milik Mika.

Bola mata Mika diputar, jengah setengah mati. “Hah, kau juga, ‘kan?” Mendapati Izaya hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi, Mika menarik senyum. “Tidak _bermain_ dengan Heiwajima Shizuo itu, rupanya. Kenapa? Sudah tidak tertarik dengan dia lagi?”

Kekehan Izaya keluar lebih dulu. “Kaupikir aku tertarik dengan laki-laki?”

Mika menelan tawanya, memberikan tatapan menantang, “Memangnya tidak?”

Ada senyum yang terbentuk di bibir Izaya, “Lalu menurutmu kita ini apa, bodoh?”

“Kita?” Mika mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berpikir dengan hati-hati. “Yah, aku bisa memberikanmu tiga kata.”

Izaya mengulas senyum. “Hm, apa itu?”

“Mudah saja. Itu—“

 _ **It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**_  
_**There's only**_  
_**ONE thing**_  
_**TWO do**_  
_**THREE words**_  
_**FOUR you...**_  
_**I love you**_

Mika tidak sadar entah sejak kapan lagu di dalam kafe diputar dengan keras dan begitu jelas di telinganya. Untuk beberapa saat, Mika dan Izaya sama-sama mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan saling berpandangan dengan dahi berlipat-lipat.

Begitu mendengar tawa Izaya meledak dengan keras, Mika menggeram.

Izaya tersenyum—tampak geli dan ingin tertawa dengan puas, “Seperti itu?”

**“Aku benci kau!”**

Lagu itu masih mengalun, Mika jadi makin kesal. Benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat! Melihat senyum panjang Izaya masih saja menghiasi wajah sialan itu, Mika mendengus keras. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka masih terdiam.

“Jadi?” Adalah pertanyaan Izaya yang berhasil memecah keheningan.

Selarik napas diembuskan kasar. “Memangnya yang seperti itu penting, ya? Lagi pula aku tidak ingat ada sesuatu di antara kita.” Mika terbatuk-batuk kecil dan kemudian berdaham, sadar kalimatnya agak salah. “Maksudku, hei, kau tahu sendiri aku benar-benar dendam padamu, berengsek!”

Izaya terkekeh singkat, “Siapa tahu kau membutuhkan suasana baru?”

“Bersama orang sepertimu?” Mika memberikan senyum miring, kemudian menggerakkan kepala, “Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Oh? Sayang sekali kalau begitu.”

Sepasang mata Mika masih tertarik untuk memperhatikan Izaya—dan senyum sialan itu yang masih saja terbentuk. “Yah, kupikir aku memang—“

_**There's only** _  
_**ONE way** _  
_**TWO say** _  
_**Those THREE words** _  
_**And that's what I'll do...** _  
_**I love you** _

Izaya benar-benar tertawa dengan keras—begitu keras sampai bisa Mika rasakan seolah ada sebuah tamparan keras di pipinya. Mika bangkit dalam satu gerakan. Tangannya meraih bagian berbulu dari jaket Izaya, menarik informan sialan itu dengan keras sampai membuat meja di antara keduanya terjepit. **“Aku ingin membunuhmu!”**

Seluruh tubuh Mika rasanya panas. Dua orang pelayan kafe buru-buru mendekat, memisahkan keduanya. Sadar telah membuat keributan, Mika menjelaskan dengan sederhana—mengatakan apa saja alasan-alasan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Lagu sialan itu akhirnya sampai di ujung, berganti dengan lagu lain. Setelahnya, Mika dan Izaya memutuskan keluar dari kafe. Menyisakan cokelat dan kopi yang sudah mendingin dan tiga kata yang ditelan kembali oleh Mika. Mungkin benar-benar seperti yang sudah Mika katakan, mungkin saja bukan. Yang jelas Mika cukup lega karena Izaya tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Untuk sementara, tidak akan ada masalah di antara keduanya.

“Kita sama, kalau begitu.”

Mika mengerjapkan mata, kemudian menatap Izaya yang masih berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. “Hah?”

“Yang barusan.” Mika bisa merasakan tatapan yang Izaya berikan lewat sudut mata. “Aku juga ingin membunuhmu.”

Dan sebelum Mika mampu memberikan jawaban kembali, Izaya sudah bergerak menembus hujan dengan langkah-langkah yang panjang dan cepat. Mika membuang napas kasar, memilih arah yang berlawanan sembari berlari dengan langkahnya yang kecil.

Atau mungkin akan ada masalah yang justru lebih besar. Yah, sudahlah, biarkan saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, ya, saya nge- _ship_ Izaya/Mika dari fandom drrr!! ini. Tahu, kok, kalau mereka ini pasangan yang nggak mungkin, tapi saya suka sih lihat mereka. Yah, begitulah. Maafkan karena mereka jadi OOC gini.  
>  Terima kasih kepada Belinda Arimbi selaku penyelenggara _event_ Refresh Festival ini. Seneng banget bisa ikut berkontribusi.  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
